Aoi
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk menebus kesalahannya, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan ibunya, rela mengambil resiko Sasuke mengklaimnya OC


**Title : Aoi**

**Author : Ciela Agehayuki & Bastian Mic**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha X Yuuko Kazuhiko ( OC )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya akang Kishimoto**

Ohisashiburi~~~ :D Ciela desu! Setelah hiatus selama ujian, saya kembali dengan FF Sasu yang saya kerjain pas ujian XD ini FF sudah lumutan di kertas daur ulang /woi

Ok, daripada saya banyak omong, kita mulai ceritanya!

This is it! FF Sasu ala Ciela

.

.

.

Konoha, setelah perang melawan Pain yang mengakibatkan banyak korban berjatuhan. Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke Konoha, Konoha yang hancur porak poranda sekarang sudah kembali normal. Sasuke kembali bukan untuk menghancurkan Konoha, tapi, ia kembali untuk membayar semua yang telah ia lakukan pada desa yang dulu ia tinggali. Rahasia yang pahit ia ketahui dari Madara, kakaknya, Itachi sejujurnya sangat menyayangi adiknya, tetapi ia tak bisa menghidupkan kakaknya lagi. Pahit, memang.

"…. Hisashiburi, Konoha…"

Sasuke berjalan memasuki Konoha dengan jubah hitamnya. Walau semua orang tau ia sudah kembali, tapi, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya.

"Ah, Gomen ne! aku terburu-buru!" Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam kelam, sama seperti miliknya tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Tak apa, kau siapa?"

"Aku... Yuuko Kazuhiko!" dengan terburu-buru wanita itu berlari menuju gedung Hokage. Sasuke hanya melihatnya. Yuuko... Kazuhiko?

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia kembali teringat kenangan dahulu. Kenangan? Hahaha, kenangan ya... Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di gedung Hokage. Ia berjalan masuk kedalamnya. Gedung ini, kudengar Hokage yang dahulu sudah mengundurkan diri. Siapa ya, Hokage sekarang?

Drap... drap.. drap..

"Yuuko! Bawa dokumen itu kemari!"

"Ah, iya!"

Yuuko? Oh, ternyata dia bekerja disini. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ruang Hokage. Sebelum menyentuh daun pintu itu, pintu terbuka, ia... bertatapan dengan Sakura, ya, teman se-tim nya dulu.

"Sasu...ke..."

"..."

"Ini kau kan? Benar kau kan?"

"... Hisashiburi, Sakura"

"Hisashiburi? Kau... membuat kami kesusahan tau!" dengan gesit Sakura meninju Sasuke yang diam saja menerima perlakuan Sakura, ya, ini bayaran Sasuke untuk desa ini.

"Sakura ada apa ini?" Seseorang berpakaian Hokage berjalan mendekati Sakura. Rambut berwarna kuning itu dan kulit berwarna tan itu...

"Naruto..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tau namaku?" Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke. Sejenak tak bergeming, dan tiba-tiba suara khasnya itu menggelegar.

"Sasuke! Kau Sasuke kan?"

"….Hisashiburi…"

"Sasuke! Kau itu ya!" Naruto pun melayangkan tinjunya tapi ia kembali menarik tangannya.

"Sasuke... selamat datang kembali... sudah lama ya, ayo masuk" Naruto mengajaknya masuk diikuti Sakura.

"..." ketika bertemu, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apa yang kulakukan disini, aku kesini untuk membayar semua yang kulakukan tapi, kenapa seperti ini?

"Selama kau pergi, dan setelah kejadian itu, keadaan negara api berkembang pesat, nenek juga sudah berusaha keras.." tukas Naruto

"Ya, Narutolah yang menjadi Hokage ke-enam"

"Sasuke, aku tau kau akan kembali.. aku tau itu"

"..."

"Sasuke, tujuanmu kemari untuk apa?"

"Aku.. akan membayar semua perbuatanku pada kalian semua… "

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya"

"Kau tak merencanakan apapun?"

BRAKK!

"Tuan Hokage! Ini dia laporannya!"

"Yuuko! Kau ini… " Sakura menarik tangan Yuuko untuk mengajaknya keluar. Diruangan ini hanya Sasuke dan Naruto saja.

"Naruto dia itu siapa?"

"Siapa? Yuuko? Oh, dia itu salah satu sekretaris disini, kenapa?"

"Tidak…"

"Ah,iya, kau bilang mau membayar kan? Yah, karna aku sudah menjadi Hokage, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pemimpin Anbu saja?"

"Hn.."

"Sekarang aku sudah lebih kuat darimu, hahahaha"

"Hn..."

"Sasuke, kau tak berubah ya..."

"Hn..."

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto, kau ada rapat dengan para petinggi.." ucap Sakura sembari membawa dokumen.

"Ah, aku benci rapat!"

"Naruto…" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, Ya… Sasuke, kau akan diantar Yuuko untuk didaftarkan dalam kelompok Anbu"

"Hn..."

.

.

.

Malam ini, Sasuke tak bisa tidur, ia masih terbayang wanita itu. Kenapa wanita itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang, yang tak asing dimatanya. Tapi, siapa?

"...Ibu... benar ia mirip sekali dengan Ibu..."

Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan diluar. Sekedar mencari angin.

"Ah, Uchiha-san!" lagi, ia bertemu Yuuko.

"Yuuko..."

"Uchiha-san sedang apa?"

"Jalan-jalan saja... kau?" Sasuke duduk dibangku yang berada dijalan itu. Ah, disini ia terakhir bertemu Sakura, sebelum pergi ketempat Orochimaru.

"Aku membeli makanan, ah, Uchiha-san mau?"

"Tidak, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya, Uchiha-san juga?"

"Keluargaku..."

"Ah, tak usah cerita juga tak apa" Yuuko membuka bungkusan yang ia beli, ia mulai memakan taiyaki yang hangat itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku dipungut oleh tuan Hokage, dulu setelah perang keluargaku dihabisi ninja lain akhirnya aku berada disini.."

"Begitu ya..."

Sesekali Sasuke memandang mata Yuuko, warnanya yang kelam, menariknya untuk masuk. Yuuko Kazuhiko, wanita yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Tanpa disadari tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Yuuko. Sasuke terperangkap dalam kehangatan Yuuko.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Yuuko..." Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya, semakin dekat, Yuuko mendorongnya pelan, tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya. Sasuke memojokkan tubuh Yuuko, sesenti lagi maka Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Yuuko padanya.

"Uchiha-san!" Yuuko menampar pipi Sasuke dan berlari pulang sambil menangis.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku.. sungguh bodoh..."

Sasuke pulang dengan tetap memenggangi pipinya yang memerah. Bisa dibilang Sasuke kehilangan wajah didepan Yuuko. Padahal, mereka akan bertemu setiap hari karena Yuuko adalah penanggung jawab bagian Anbu. Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti? Yuuko pasti tak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Baka..."

Pagi hari, Sasuke mendapat misi untuk melatih Anbu baru, yah, walau ia juga Anbu baru tapi, Naruto mempercayai kemampuan Sasuke untuk diajarkan pada para Anbu baru. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajarkan ilmunya pada orang lain.

"Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya" tukas Sasuke kepada para Anbu yang sudah berkumpul.

"Baik, Sensei!"

Latihan pun dimulai. Latihan dari Sasuke sangat keras, ini semua berdasarkan pengalamannya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Sasuke bisa jadi sangat kejam jika berhubungan dengan latihan.

"Lebih berusaha lagi!"

"Baik, Sensei!"

"Uchiha-san, ini daftar kemampuan para anggota Anbu" Yuuko mendekati Sasuke yang penuh peluh karena udara panas.

"Yuuko, sankyu..." Sasuke mengambil daftar itu.

"Ini, minumlah..." Yuuko menyerahkan botol minuman pada Sasuke dan menyeka peluh Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya.

Sasuke tercengang melihat sikap Yuuko yang biasa saja, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Apa ia melupakan kejadian semalam? Ah, bodohnya aku, pasti ia melupakannya. Sasuke memandangi wanita didepannya ini.

"Yuuko... gomen, ne.." Sasuke berbisik.

"Sudahlah, lupakan..."

"Tapi.."

"Lupakan, kumohon lupakan.." tubuh Yuuko gemetar.

"Yuuko.."

"Aku harus kembali..."

Yuuko berlari masuk kedalam. Sasuke menggenggam sapu tangan Yuuko. Lupakan katanya? Cih, mendokusei. Ini semua karena kau yang mendekatiku duluan, kau yang membuatku terperangkap.

"Ano, Sensei, latihannya..."

"Kembali ke posisi kalian!"

"Baik, Sensei!"

"Aku.. akan membuatmu mengingat hal itu dan tak akan melupakannya.."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah Yuuko, ia sudah bertekad akan menyeret Yuuko kedalam pelukannya, ia sudah terperangkap dan tak bisa lepas. Kalau Yuuko tak bergerak maka dialah yang akan bergerak. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Yuuko. Yuuko membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Uchiha-san? Gomen, aku sedang sibuk..." Yuuko berniat menutup pintu rumahnya. Tapi, Sasuke menahannya.

"Akan kujelaskan semua yang kulakukan pada kemarin malam, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku melakukan itu.."

"Tak perlu, lupakan..."

"Cih!" Sasuke menarik tangan Yuuko, ia memaksa masuk kedalam rumah Yuuko.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku!"

"Lupakan saja! Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi!"

"Aku melakukannya karna aku menyukaimu! Kau membuatku seperti ini! Kau memberikanku kehangatan sejak aku datang disini! Kau membuatku nyaman dengan kehangatanmu! Aku mencintaimu, Yuuko!"

"Uchiha-san..." Yuuko tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Yuuko melihat seseorang berkata ia mencintainya.

"Yuuko.." Sasuke mendekap tubuh wanita itu. Akhirnya, ia bisa mengatakannya. Sasuke menatap Yuuko menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu.

"Aku.. juga mencintai, Uchiha-san.. sejak dulu, aku sering melihat foto Uchiha-san yang berada dimeja Tuan Hokage, tak kusangka orang yang kukagumi dalam foto muncul dan berkata mencintaiku..."

"Yuuko, jangan berkata lupakan semua kejadian yang telah kita lakukan.. ini kenangan, kenangan kita..." Sasuke mencium Yuuko.

Mereka terhanyut dalam kehangatan. Sasuke mendorong tubuh wanita itu sampai jatuh kesofa. Sasuke tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk benar-benar tenggelam didalam kehangatan Yuuko, ia tau kalau melakukan ini, resikonya adalah menghancurkan masa depan Yuuko, tapi ia pasti akan bertanggung jawab.

"Aku.. akan bertanggung jawab..."

"Uchiha-san..."

Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya, didalam kepalanya hanya penuh dengan Yuuko. Ia teringat kata-katanya dulu, aku akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha dengan tanganku sendiri. Mungkin inilah saatnya.

"Yuuko... Uchiha..."

"U- Uchiha-san..."

"Panggil aku Sasuke.. hanya Sasuke"

"Sasuke.."

Tangan Sasuke bergerak, membuka semua pakaian Yuuko. Tak bisa menahannya. Sasuke menciumi leher Yuuko, memberikan sensasi kegelian dan panas disekujur tubuh Yuuko. Ia memberikan kiss mark disana-sini. Yuuko hanya miliknya. Ia akan membuat Yuuko mengandung anaknya. Merekalah keluarga Uchiha terakhir. Sasuke membuat Yuuko basah, tak tahan lagi, Yuuko ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Sasuke memenuhinya dengan hasratnya. Sasuke menjilati spot yang sudah basah karnanya.

"Mou, Sasuke… ngh, Sasuke… mmh"

"Kuberikan semua yang kumiliki padamu…"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke segera membuka zippernya, dan mengelurkan bagian forbbidennya. Memasukkannya kedalam spot Yuuko. Membuat Yuuko berteriak. Yuuko mencengkram tangan Sasuke. Menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Ngh, Mmh... Sasuke!"

"Yuuko.." Sasuke melumat bibir Yuuko dengan tetap memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, semakin cepat dan semakin panas. Sasuke dan Yuuko saling beradu lidah.

"Mou, Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Sedikit lagi, setelah itu.. kau akan menjadi keluarga Uchiha.."

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Keluarlah, cairan kenikmatan milik Sasuke. Membuat spot Yuuko penuh dengan cairan kenikmatan Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Yuuko dan mencium keningnya. Sasuke akan bertanggung jawab karna kejadian ini.

"Yuuko, kau akan merawatnya?"

"Ya, Sasuke.. aku akan merawatnya.."

"Sankyu, mulai sekarang, aku akan menjagamu dan dia..."

"Sasuke..."

Mereka terlelap. Sesungguhnya kejadian ini tak boleh terjadi karena posisi Sasuke sebagai pemimpin Anbu, beresiko tinggi kematian dalam misi. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dan Yuuko? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Tuan Hokage tau kejadian ini?

.

.

.

TBC~~ Like? Review ya~ :3


End file.
